


Tickle, Nightmare, Possessive, Jealousy, Perfect.

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The day that Michael Jones discovered just how ridiculously ticklish Gavin was seemed to be the day all hell broke loose. For Gavin at least..."</p><p>"Gavin only found out by sheer luck about Michael’s sleeping trouble - as horrible as that made him feel..."</p><p>"If it wasn’t a hand on the waist, or a grab at his attention, it ended up with scathing glares at passersby and if Gavin was having a really unlucky day, Michael picked public areas to have a shouting match with some stranger..."</p><p>"Gavin was burning with annoyance. For once, he felt like dropping everything he was working on and just leaving..."</p><p>"They were both far from perfect, it was a simple fact. Whether it was down to their mistakes or just who they were, they’d never meet that ideology. No one in the world was perfect, and they were no exceptions..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle, Nightmare, Possessive, Jealousy, Perfect.

**_Tickle_ **

The day that Michael Jones discovered just how ridiculously ticklish Gavin was seemed to be the day all hell broke loose. For Gavin at least. If it wasn’t when he was bored, or to end a stupid debate it was Michael’s favourite – when he was drinking of all things.

They were on lunch break and Gavin had been heading out the door before Michael called him, wanting to tag along. All it took was a small, accidental brush on the waist and Gavin had jumped a mile.

   “Oi!”

   “What?” Michael responded dumbly.

   “You, tickling me.” Gavin muttered as he walked out of the door, Michael in tow with a grin plastered across his face.

   “Seriously? You’re ticklish? I barely fuckin’ touched you!”

When Michael ran his fingers across his ribs as he went to pick up a coffee in Starbucks – even the woman serving the drinks had laughed to herself. As he watched Michael go pick a seat with a grin across his face, he knew he was in trouble.

   “Michael! _Michael_ , no!” Gavin pleaded.

It was half way through a new Minecraft Let’s Play, apparently the ginger was picking his moments wisely. The pair were crumpled around Gavin’s screen, the Brit’s hands desperately clinging on Michael’s wrists to tug him away. As much as the tickling was annoying him and causing a scene through another Let’s Play, he couldn’t help the grin on his face.

   “Wrestling match going on over here, guys.” Ray mumbled into the microphone, watching the two from the corner of his eyes and laughing each time Gavin tried to wriggle free, it wasn’t working much to his chagrin.

   “Come here, come here!” Michael shouted, chuckling at Gavin as he shook his head violently, trying to stand up from his seat. Before he knew it, Michael had pulled a hand free and was attacking his ribs with his ticklish touch. Gavin let out a bark of laughter, falling into absurd noises as Michael hitched his shirt up a little, not giving in one bit.

Gavin could feel his cheeks burning and leant his head down, pushing into Michael just below his shoulder out of pure desperation.

   “Michael, seriously, bloody stop it!”

Michael just mimicked his voice, Geoff laughing heartily somewhere behind him while Jack mentioning something along the lines of _“…is that your idea of foreplay?”_

After a while, Michael finally let go, laughing proudly to himself while Gavin was left to straighten his clothes, muttering away and straightening his microphone back up. The flush on his cheeks still hadn’t gone down.

   “You bloody prat.”

Of course, it was bound to go too far. They both knew that much, but they couldn’t have predicted what happened in a million years. Well, maybe Michael.

The whole of Achievement Hunter was slowly draining down with the end of the day, people drifting out steadily until there were only a handful of people left. Gavin walked in on Michael editing his last video of the day as he searched for the headphones to his iPod.

   “Michael? Have you seen my headphones?” Gavin mumbled, not really aware he was speaking as he started checking every desk. He was snapped from his triumph of finding the elusive things by a finger against his ribs, squirming slightly.

   “Pack it in!” he complained half-heartedly, putting a hand on his side almost protectively. Michael laughed a little, his usual grin in place, but his hand didn’t move. Gavin felt the familiar rush of warmth across his face again.

   “Why does it bother you so much?”

   “How should I know? It just tickles.” Gavin muttered, glancing down to Michael’s hand for a moment, realising he wasn’t moving an inch. If anything, Michael smoothed his palm down, fingers gentle across his skin. Even under his shirt, Gavin could feel the feather-light contact.

   “You’re lying.”

Gavin furrowed his brow, staring confused at the auburn-haired gamer in front of him. Before he could ask anything, Michael’s hand lowered, only to creep under his shirt, just a little. If Gavin wasn’t flushing before, he was now.

   “What’s that supposed to mean?”

   “Your face says it all, Gavin. Come on!”

Looking back on it, Gavin always comments on how utterly sneaky it was. Michael’s hand trailing up his side and causing him to smirk instinctively and wriggle back up into a wall without even realising. He didn’t ever stop smiling as Michael pressed his lips against his own, hand still resting against his side while the other rested across his neck, thumb tracing his jaw line gently. Gavin pressed back without thinking, arms creeping to hook around the back of Michael’s neck. Every now and then his stomach tensed and relaxed as Michael ran his hands up and down, soothing if it wasn’t so damn gentle.

Gavin would never tell Michael he wasn’t actually ticklish, nor would he ever let on that it was simply just Michael’s touch that flustered him.

Because apparently Michael already knew.

**_Nightmare_ **

Gavin only found out by sheer luck about Michael’s sleeping trouble - as horrible as that made him feel.  They’d been sharing an apartment for a fair while now. It wasn’t really planned or talked about, but game nights turned into day long visits and before Gavin knew it half of his clothes had ended up there. And yet, after six months of spending most of his time with the man, he hadn’t noticed a thing. Out of everyone, he’d never have thought Michael Jones would suffer from nightmares.

What had started as a suggestion to stay up thinking of some new ideas for a Minecraft Let’s Play, had ended with Gavin drinking more coffee than he had in his life and Michael curled up at the end of the sofa with his glasses half hanging off his face. Gavin debated scaring Michael awake, but he’d noticed he’d been a little groggy recently. He didn’t look seriously tired, but he was always complaining of not getting any sleep. Needless to say, that had ended up with some quality Mavin jokes from Ray. 

Gavin was in the kitchen getting a drink of water from the tap when he first heard Michael.

   “Yeah?” Gavin replied, waiting for a response which never came. He was sure he’d heard him.

As Gavin walked back he switched the kitchen and living room lights off, turning a small lamp on in one corner of the room. Michael was still asleep, his glasses had fallen onto the floor. Gavin wondered whether he should turn the light back on, but figured his eyes would adjust to the television screen soon enough. He was about to pick his glasses up when he heard Michael mutter just above him.

Gavin couldn’t make much out, but by the look on Michael’s face he wasn’t having a good dream, at all. He could just about make out the word “ _No,_ ” but that was it. He watched Michael as he calmed down a little and placed the glasses on the coffee table out of the way. Sitting back on the couch, Gavin noticed how the feeling in the room seemed to change. He didn’t know if it was because of the time, or the lighting, but something felt off.

As Michael began to fidget in his sleep, he couldn’t concentrate on the television anymore. He turned to watch as the gamer’s movements became more erratic, Gavin was a little worried.

   “Michael?”

Michael seemed lost within his own head. As his voice began to rise in volume, the continual chant of _“No…no…no…!”,_ Gavin panicked and shuffled over to the other end of the couch, shaking Michael's shoulder.

   “Michael? Michael!” by the third shout of his name, Michael’s eyes snapped open. He looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights, a light sheen of sweat just visible on his forehead as hair clung to it in little strands.

   “Fuck…” Michael croaked. Looking around, disorientated to say the last. When he noticed Gavin staring at him, completely bewildered, he sat up quicker than a heart beat and made to get off of the sofa. He wouldn’t have Gavin make fun of him over this stupid, childish thing. But a firm grip on his shoulder stopped him from going anywhere.

   “Get off, Gavin.”

Gavin didn’t say a word, and didn’t really need to at the half-hearted way Michael tugged from his grip.

   “Talk to me.” Gavin said simply, noticing how Michael’s face had changed from looking sickly to pissed off within seconds.

   “What, so you can laugh at me? Fuck off, Gav.”

   “Don’t be a knob, Michael.”

Michael shook his head and sighed angrily. Pulling away from Gavin's grip viciously he headed off to his bedroom, snatching up his glasses before he left. Before he managed to make it, Gavin collided with his back. For a minute, he could feel the anger bubbling up but as the Brit pulled him back against his chest, arms wrapped solidly around him, he felt everything subside. He hated the vulnerability of it, the way Gavin started muttering, asking him what was wrong and keeping him so warm just by holding him like that. He hated how he turned to face Gavin, pulling him in, just to be held properly.

Gavin didn’t say anything. He didn’t judge him, or laugh at him, or push him away. Instead his arms came to rest around his shoulders, pulling him in tightly and letting Michael cling to him, never saying a word but understanding all the same. It wasn’t that Michael was afraid to admit he’d had a nightmare. He was afraid of how stupid it would sound. They weren’t particularly scary, but they were so real and tangible. Any one of them could realistically happen at any minute. Whether it was losing his job, pushing someone too far with one of his rages or losing his apartment - it could all happen so easily. As he shuffled against Gavin, who was still rubbing the top of his back soothingly, he remembered the most frequent nightmare and cringed at the thought.

   “You should try and get back to sleep, Mi-cool.” Gavin muttered against the side of the American’s head, turning to face him slightly and waiting for an answer. He nodded, ginger-hair tickling the side of Gavin’s face as he stepped back. He didn’t look at Gavin as he walked to his room and still didn’t when he mumbled a grudging, but slightly pleading:

   “Come on.”

Gavin turned off the lamp and TV lighting the room and stumbled into Michael’s. He didn’t bother to change his clothes, knowing Michael would probably feel uncomfortable later and kick him out. Michael was already in bed and under the covers by the time Gavin shut the door, making his way over and laying on top of the quilt on the little space he had. He listened for Michael’s breathing to slow into a steady pace to show he was asleep.

   “Can I ask you somethin’?” Michael mumbled as Gavin jumped slightly at the voice, he half expected the other to be snoring by now. Michael still refused to face Gavin, eyes intent on the alarm clock by his bed.

   “Go on then.” Gavin replied, voice soft in the quiet of the room.

   “You’re not going to move out, are you?”

For the longest moment, Gavin didn’t know how to reply and Michael’s heart-beat quickened. In the tired part of his mind, he silently hoped this wasn’t another nightmare.

   “No. I don’t think so, anyway. Why?”

Gavin could hear Michael shuffle under the covers, trying to tug some from under him. The Brit shifted, lifting himself up awkwardly so he could slip under the little bit of quilt left. Michael refused to answer him. After a while, Gavin turned on his side, staring at the back of Michael’s messy hair.

   “You didn’t have a nightmare about that, did you?” Gavin laughed a little, trying to lighten the tense air. He knew Michael wasn’t going to sleep for a long while, he may as well make it feel less like suffocating.

   “Shut the fuck up, Gavin.”

Gavin couldn’t stop himself from smiling a little, however stubborn and tense Michael was being. He shuffled forwards, finally under a decent bit of cover and felt Michael’s heat radiate against him like a furnace. Michael didn’t even bother moving away as he felt Gavin press against his back for the second time that night, hand draping almost casually across his side. He huffed, fed-up and tired beyond words, pushing back against Gavin before settling down. The Brit lay his arm just above Michael’s head, just about comfortable.

The last movement Gavin made was to press a kiss on Michael’s cheekbone, a silent reminder that he’d be there in the morning no matter what.

Michael slept in peace that night.

****

**_Possessive_ **

If it wasn’t a hand on the waist, or a grab at his attention, it ended up with scathing glares at passersby and if Gavin was having a really unlucky day, Michael picked public areas to have a shouting match with some stranger. It had been kind of flattering at first. Gavin wasn’t used to having such protective attention spotlighted on him; he was used to having to give that kind of attention to someone else, mainly women. But apparently not this time around. Gavin wouldn’t whole-heartedly admit it, but sometimes it had its upsides.

It had been a pretty average night. Gavin was a little sick of spending every weekend in and so they went down to a near-by bar, just for a few hours. The familiar buzz of alcohol filled his bones as he and Michael sat there, watching a football game on the screen and just about managing to pay attention.

   “I still don’t understand this game, Michael. I really don’t.”

Michael laughed, watching Gavin as his expression almost turned painful as he watched the game. He still remembered Gavin’s attempts at trying to play the game virtually; there was no way he’d get the real thing. Nevertheless, Michael leant a little closer with his arms pressed against the bar and started muttering bits and bats of information. None of which Gavin would remember, but he carried on anyway.

As the game went on, they never really noticed just how full the bar began to get. It seemed like every table, stool and room in the entire place began to fill up all in one go. By the time a set of advertisements came on screen, there was a loud drone of conversation rattling in the air. Gavin was smiling and talking animatedly about one thing or another, but the ginger couldn’t concentrate. Someone definitely kept looking at Gavin.

Michael honestly couldn’t help how over protective he was, it was just natural instinct. He didn’t know if it was from always having his own friends’ backs in high school, but he always seemed to want to shield Gavin from everyone. After Gavin had mentioned it, he’d try his best to tone it down but **dammit** that little shit was _definitely_ staring at Gavin now.

Gavin seemed to notice the change in Michael’s expression and he turned around, spotting a bloke on a table with a few other of his friends. Just to add fuel to the fire, whoever it was noticed Gavin staring - and smiled. Gavin offered a small greeting back and instantly regretted it when he turned to see Michael’s expression harden.

   “What’s wrong, Michael?” Gavin asked, playing dumb and already silently hoping Michael was about to drop it.

   “What’s wrong? That dick keeps staring at you, that’s what’s wrong!”

   “Calm down, Michael, he’s not doing anything.” Gavin brought out tactic number one, placing his hand atop Michael’s thigh and rubbing small circles with his thumb. Michael visibly relaxed, but shot a threatening glance to the stranger just a few feet away from them. Michael placed his hand atop Gavin’s and linked their fingers together, trying with every fibre of his being to concentrate on that television set.

For the longest time, Michael almost forgot that someone had been eyeing Gavin up and didn’t think twice when Gavin said he was _nipping to the toilet_. That was until the he went to stretch a little and absentmindedly glanced back at the table.

_That little fucker’s gone…_

He forgot all about the drinks he’d just ordered and went in search for the bar’s toilets. The place was positively packed by now and hot as hell. He hadn’t realized just how busy until he had to squeeze past crowds of people. It took him a fair few minutes to find the bathroom, it was strangely cool and quiet as he opened the door, shutting it quickly behind him. He felt his skin breathe a sigh of relief as the cool air hit him.

It didn’t take him long to hear Gavin’s voice talking to someone over the sound of a running tap. Michael could feel his blood boil. For a moment he hesitated, knowing that if this was a mistake Gavin would forever be berating him over how over-protective he was. But as soon as he took a few steps forward to bypass the small corridor that led to the toilets, he was glad he did it.

Whoever it was that had been staring at the Brit was now right in Gavin’s face, staring down at him. He was a lot taller than Michael had realised and even Gavin looked a little off put. He noticed Gavin moving away to the exit with no trouble, but he was too riled up not to give some reaction.

Michael didn’t even think as he stormed over to Gavin who looked at him gratefully, before he was dragged out of the toilets by a dark-eyed Michael. As they left, Gavin looked over to where they had been sat at the bar, but soon realised they were definitely heading for the exit as Michael almost furiously dragged him by the arm.

   “Michael! Slow down at least!” Gavin shouted above the drone of people’s voices. Michael seemed to snap out of it a little as his hand reached down and curled around Gavin’s.

The cool relief of fresh air was bliss as they opened the bar doors at the side of the building, stalling briefly to have an intake of breath.

   “Bloody hell it was warm in there.” Gavin muttered, looking to Michael.

Michael seemed completely zoned out for a minute before turning to face Gavin, his eyes dark with something that had become all too familiar between the two over the past few months. Gavin glanced around quickly, not giving Michael the chance, and pulled him in by the material of his shirt, claiming his lips in an instant.

It was hot and for Michael’s effort rough and demanding. Michael could still feel his blood rife with annoyance as his bit down on Gavin’s lip harshly, not waiting another second before slipping his tongue past into Gavin’s mouth. The Brit couldn’t help but groan under his breath as Michael’s hands gripped his lower back, Gavin’s own hands curling across his neck and resting one on the other’s chest.

All too soon, the pair parted and Gavin couldn’t control his ragged breathing. Michael didn’t stop, moving forward until Gavin’s back hit the building’s wall. He could feel Michael latch onto his neck and soon enough felt the tale-tell sting of teeth, a coil of heat settling in his lower stomach.

   “I swear to God, Gavin. You’re _mine_.”

Gavin grinned and huffed out a short laugh – he most definitely was.

**_Jealousy_ **

Gavin was burning with annoyance. For once, he felt like dropping everything he was working on and just leaving. It wasn’t like him to feel this riled up, especially over something so small, and that alone sat uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach. He shouldn’t have even been jealous, at all. But it wasn’t stopping him from glancing over to Michael and Ray every five seconds.

And he wondered why his creeper character was getting killed at every turn. Which, just for the record, wasn’t helping.

   “Bloody hell, Ray! Why?” Gavin whined, his typical humour never faulting despite the irritation getting to him.

It was so ridiculous, Gavin felt like smacking himself, how childish could he get? But no matter what he did or said, Michael spared him a glance at most and then it was back to either the screen or to mutter something to Ray. Gavin began wondering if he was getting jealous of the screen as well.

Then he noticed he’d respawned, again.

   “Who killed me that time?” Gavin cried, exasperation leaking into his voice now.

   “What? I killed you and you didn’t even realise?” Michael shouted, outraged.

   “I thought we were friends, Michael!”

Gavin contemplated letting himself be wounded by the idea that Michael was now virtually killing him as well, but decided that was a little bit too melodramatic. Instead, he opted for Plan B. Stay silent, stay calm, and try and fuck with everything to make himself feel better.

The Let’s Play was based around a dungeon theme, nothing complicated, just a cobble stone maze. The aim was to collect and then obtain as many diamonds as possible. Jack was currently above them all on a small, lattice-like ceiling dropping diamonds now and again. Although half the diamonds he tried to throw ended up back in his inventory with a _pop_. They each had two iron swords each to use on whoever they thought might have a stash of diamonds.

Although now... Gavin had nothing. Not a single sausage.

Ray chuckled into his microphone as Gavin’s character respawned again.

   “God dammit, Ray! I don’t even have anything anymore!”

   “I know.”

Michael let out a short, high-pitched laugh at that. Gavin let out a puff of air, glancing to the pair one more time and concentrating on the game for once. Alright, he could do this. Even if Geoff was now trying to hunt Gavin down as well after he tried to sneak up and kill him off ( _“You little fuck!”)_ There was plenty of time left to get his own back.

   “How did you end up with nothing, Gavin? Seriously. Jack even dropped one right in front of you.” Michael couldn’t stop laughing, considering the tower of pimps was now sitting smugly on his desk thanks to Ray sparing him a few diamonds, he was in pretty high spirits - unlike a certain Brit.

   “I never managed to get it! Ray stole it from me.” Gavin exclaimed, looking incredulous as Ray laughed, the trio heading to the staff room.

As Gavin sat down, fully certain that his annoyance would wear off after a break, he realised that maybe today wasn’t going to be such a good day after all. He didn’t know if he was feeling quieter, or if he was over-analyzing things or what, but it just seemed like Michael was interested in anyone but him.

For the rest of the day, Gavin kept out of everyone’s road. He didn’t go out of his way to particularly speak to anyone and when he did it was brief. He kept a pleasant face, but inside he was seething with jealousy, all thanks to bloody Michael.

As much as Gavin thought the other hadn’t noticed, he had. He could see out of the corner of his eye every time Gavin’s head whipped around to him and Ray. He noticed how Gavin kept watching him in the staff room and he definitely noticed the lack of conversation from Gavin that day. He’d wrongly assumed for the most part he was just tired or it was just ‘ _one of those days_.’ But when it got to lunch and Gavin still looked as miserable as ever, he’d had enough.

   “Come on, Gavino.”

Gavin looked up from his phone, a little confused.

   “What?”

   “Come on, it’s lunch.”

Gavin must have still been feeling bitter, because before he could even think, the words came tumbling out of his mouth.

   “I thought you’d be going with Ray or somethin’.”

For the longest moment, Michael wondered if he’d heard right, looking at Gavin like he’d grown another head. Gavin kind of wished that he would, if it would pull the attention away from him that is. But before he knew it, Michael was laughing to himself.

   “Are you fucking serious, Gavin?”

   “I don’t know what you’re on about.” What a lie. Gavin did know and wished Michael would drop it. He also wished that the ground would split beneath him and take him. But apparently neither of those things were about to happen. He opted to try and look intrigued at his phone, which was a little bit difficult considering the battery had ran out.

Michael’s grin faded into a small smirk, plopping himself down next to Gavin on the couch and noticing the way Gavin looked even more annoyed. Michael felt himself get a little giddy at the idea of Gavin holding any sort of grudge against someone because he wasn’t getting his attention. Just as he sat there, glancing at Gavin every so often, the tension began to lift. Even if Gavin’s bones were still aching with envy.

   “Hey.”

   “Hi, Michael.”

   “Your phone’s switched off.”

   “…yeah, I know.” Gavin answered lamely. He couldn’t stay so miserable, especially when he could see Michael smirking at him. Gavin laughed a little, putting his phone inside his jeans pocket.

   “I can’t believe you got jealous, you idiot.”

   “I didn’t get jealous.” Gavin lied, putting on the most fake expression of honesty on Earth. It must have been terrible, because Michael laughed again, budging up and leaning his head against Gavin’s shoulder fondly. Gavin could practically feel himself melt, he felt more than a little silly. He shifted to one side slightly to free his arm, curling it across the back of Michael’s shoulders, feeling the most relaxed he’d been all day.

   “You know you’ve nothing to be jealous about, right?”

   “I’ve plenty of reasons to be bloody jealous.”

   “So you were jealous then?”

   “Piss off, you little sod.” Gavin chuckled, covering Michael’s grinning mouth and muffling his laughter. It didn’t last long as Michael licked Gavin’s palm, earning a disgusted expression from the Brit.

   “Ugh, nice one.”

A comfortable stretch of silence filled the room and Gavin sunk a little closer against Michael. Craning his neck back, Michael could just make out the time from a clock on the wall and frowned a little. Gavin noticed and started to pull his arm away, standing up as the other did. Just as Michael went to leave, he paused, turning to Gavin who was idly seeing if his phone had somehow recharged itself. Gavin jumped as he felt Michael press a kiss against his cheek, eyes widening. Michael turned away and headed for the door.

   “No need to be jealous, alright?”

Gavin slowly grinned, tossing a cheeky smirk Michael’s way.

   “Alright, Michael.”

   “I’m still using Ray to beat your ass at Minecraft, though.”

 

**_Perfect_ **

They were both far from perfect, it was a simple fact. Whether it was down to their mistakes or just who they were, they’d never meet that ideology. No one in the world was perfect, and they were no exceptions.

More often than not, Gavin would walk into work on a morning with his hair in ridiculous directions, tufts here and there. Michael would always laugh at him.

_“You look like a fucking porcupine.”_

_“Shut up, Michael.”_

But Gavin would smile, because he knew even if his hair was messy, Michael would always run his hand through the brown locks and sort out the tufts Gavin never could. Even if Gavin’s clothes were scruffy and disheveled and he was grumpy from lack of sleep, Michael would never mind. He’d still compliment him in his subtle ways. Eventually, Gavin admitted he started purposely leaving his hair a mess just for Michael to have a quip at him and smooth it down for him. Having perfect hair was boring, anyway.

The American was no different in terms of imperfections. Michael’s anger was far from an ideal quality. Whether he woke up on a morning and just decided _‘he wasn’t in the fucking mood’_ , or a game had got him riled up beyond belief, most times when the real rage set it in was pretty ugly. Most people would see that and find nothing positive to take from it. Most people, anyway.

Most of the time, Gavin didn’t mind. He didn’t care if Michael came storming into their shared apartment one night and considered breaking everything that faced him. He didn’t care if Michael took it out on him in Let’s Plays, or picked fun at him in their breaks. Because at the very end of the day, he knew that Michael didn’t mean it, and the apologies were Gavin’s favourite part of it all.

  
**…   ...**   **…   ...**   **…   ...**   **…   ...**   **…   ...**   **…   ...**   **…   ...**   **…   ...  
**  


_Michael mumbled what must have been an apology into the crook of Gavin’s neck, pressing light kisses here and there, hands running up and down his sides. Gavin couldn’t help the cheeky grin that took over his face, laughing at Michael’s pitiful tone._

_“Don’t believe you.” Gavin replied, hooking his arms around the back of Michael’s shoulders. Tugging the auburn-curls at the nape of Michael’s neck he slid Michael’s beanie hat off._

_Michael had gotten a little too riled up doing a one-off live stream and decided Gavin was to be the target of a verbal assault. In all honesty, Gavin had been a little shocked at that one. He’d only been in the room two minutes to tell Michael he was going home and by the time he’d left he’d been called every name under the sun. He knew it was because he was just there at the wrong time, but still, little harsh._

_Michael pulled Gavin against his lips, anger still evident in his touches. It wasn’t sweet or gentle like it was sometimes. Gavin kept up though, stomach fluttering all the way and heat pooling lower and lower. Gavin moved an arm and began trailing his hand down, far too slowly apparently. Before he knew it, Michael pulled away, looking at him meaningfully and Gavin smirked, eyes lidded._

_“Alright, I think I believe you now.” He laughed, taking a step forward and cupping Michael’s head with both hands. Their lips connected once again, mouths parted and tongues entwined. Michael moved back and dragged Gavin with him, hands clutching the shirt around his waist. Gavin was the one to break away first, practically barging Michael’s bedroom door open with his shoulder. Michael pecked at his lips feverishly as they tumbled into the room, and it was then Gavin decided then he didn’t mind Michael’s mood swings. His temper might be imperfect - some might argue one of his biggest flaws - but Gavin found a way to love Michael’s tantrums all the same._

  
**…   ...**   **…   ...**   **…   ...**   **…   ...**   **…   ...**   **…   ...**   **…   ...**   **…   ...**  


The pair sat at home one weekend more content than they’d been in a long time. And somewhere in the back of their minds they realized that they really couldn’t give a shit about perfection. Gavin’s hair was the biggest mess Michael had seen it in weeks and he was in an old pair of shorts and a plain grey tee-shirt, yet Michael couldn’t keep his eyes off him all the same. Their fingers intertwined as they slumped on the couch, Gavin leaning into Michael’s side. And even as Michael started spitting some insults at an advertisement that came on the screen, Gavin just laughed.

They might have their imperfections, but together things were pretty damn perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to reblog, or like this fic on tumblr:
> 
> http://teaandotherstuff.tumblr.com/post/40290557473/tickle-nightmare-possessive-jealousy-perfect


End file.
